rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakdown
Breakdown is the thirty-second episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eighth episode of the third season. Summary After Ryahno's disappearance from the public, both Gwady and Uuzoo struggle with the new situation. Episode in Detail One month after the incident that took Ryahno out, RuYi (LingDang) is struggling with her life, due to Bayroff's actions, such as inviting people to How Yu's mansion. From the noise the girl can tell that Bayroff is killing them, despite the man sending her to her room whenever people come over. She hides under her blankets as the same is currently happening. Bayroff meanwhile is busy slaughtering various mobsters and gangsters that try to fight him, but find themselves easily taken out and killed. While he does so, he reads from Su HowYu's journal, tearing out pages. Without even so much as breaking into a sweat he kills each and every one of them, down to the last mobster. After her shift Uuzoo rushes to her apartment. She still cannot believe that of all the people to pick for the job of leader of the guard, they picked Gwadeweido. The snake does notice that Gwady appears to be doing a good job at being leader, but she doesn't like the concept of a criminal taking up the job. In her upset state she calls Krrah, someone she trusts immensely at this point. The bird, realising that Uuzoo isn't well and comfortable, lets her come over and stay at her home. The two stay in a call as the snake heads over. Once the two meet up Uuzoo reveals to the bird, that Gwady has been captain of the guards for a month by now, something that shocks Krrah just as much as it did Uuzoo. The snake states that she has no idea what happened to Ryahno, and that she is scared of what is to come with Gwady holding so much power in her hand. Krrah is now worried about Ryahno as well and tells Uuzoo that she'd understand, if the snake would quit her job, while also adding that if she returns, she should stay safe. As the topic of guard duty comes up Uuzoo appears to want to talk about something concerning Pabu, but finds herself unable to get it over with. Gwady at the same time, enters Ryahno's apartment through the pipe system of the building. She too muses about how long it's been since Ryahno has been taken out of the picture by the incident. Once inside the rat dragon's home, Gwady approaches Bueh, who is still living in the apartment, taking care of it. The goat is scared by her appearance and tries to get away from her, only for Gwady to corner her and pick her up, calling them both "technically sisters." Bueh needs a few days to get used to Gwady's presence in the house, though the two spend a lot of time together, growing closer while the rat talks about her younger years, even her hobby of explosives, chemicals, and her job as bartender, which she both demonstrates the goat, with amusing results. As Gwady at a later date trains the aspiring guards, she spots the ghost of ZeChow, who is still lingering around, unable to move on. She experiences his emotions of negativity and engages in conversation with him. After telling him that she is aware of all the things he did, setting up other people to die - like Uuzoo - she still offers him help in trying to change and move on. The red panda replies, asking what he should move forward to, since he's dead, and Gwady gives a vague answer that basically tells him that there is more to his situation, than he can currently grasp. When she asks him why he hated Uuzoo so much, he explains that snake like creatures brought nothing but trouble to the island and he felt obligated to protect the city. Gwady instead explains to him that all of these snake creatures were there to protect or save Dikuda, even dying as martyrs. She leaves him with the choice to change, if he wants to. Gwady then bumps into Lozu Aimar and two men talking to Uuzoo. Suspicious about it, she turns into a rat and listens in on them, soon enough revealing herself to them, angry about the racism and disrespect they showed towards Uuzoo. She confronts them about it, giving them a verbal beat down and demoting them to normal guards. The bird, angry with the turn of events takes off with his two men and later that evening they drink away their anger, only to spot Uuzoo walking past the bar. The three then plot their revenge and kidnap the snake by tricking her and luring her into a dark alley, where they jump her. When Uuzoo wakes up again, she finds herself blindfolded and tied up with something tied around her. The people that kidnapped her dump oil and gasoline on her - as the snake can tell by the smell. She recognised the voice of the quail as well, though he only tells her that she will die. Scared and afraid she whispers for someone, namely Krrah, to help her, though in the end it’s someone else that saves her: Gwady. The rat takes out the three men and cuts Uuzoo free, who, upon seeing the other, is so scared that she only sees a monstrous, rat-human hybrid, which causes her to flee the scene as fast as she can, heading straight to the guards' office. There she bumps into Ahrow and Yavei, talking. Seeing the distressed Uuzoo, Ahrow asks if she’s okay, though the snake only asks for Ryahno and where she is. Ahrow is unable to answer though, for he doesn't even know himself. In the end Yavei scribbles down an address on a piece of paper and hands it over to Uuzoo, telling her to go there. The snake believes it to be the address of Ryahno's apartment and heads there straight away, with various scary thoughts of possible causes for the woman’s disappearance haunting her mind. Uuzoo arrives at the apartment that Yavei gave her the address to, finding herself in front of a closed door on the 12th floor. Unable to hold back her emotions she spills her heart out anyway, despite the door remaining closed, letting out all her fear and anxiety that had been bottling up over the weeks. She is unaware that the person on the other side of the door isn't Ryahno, as she suspects, but Gwady, who, now having to bear the additional load of the snake's emotions to her own, has a mental breakdown afterwards. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * LingDang * Bayroff * Mitsh and his mobsters * HIVE * Yin Uuzoo * Gwadeweido * Krrah * Kuraz Ryahno (mentioned) * Pabu Ran * Bueh * ZeChow * Lozu Aimar * Lozu’s two men * Paci Ahrow * Sheenyai Yavei Trivia * Gwady's appearance in this scene is very close to Ryahno's appearance in a scene of episode 5. Interesting in the context of something that happens during episode 35. * Gwady meeting up with ZeChow's ghost will be picked up again during episode 36. * The way the angry guards dealt with Uuzoo by fire crackers was inspired by something Zennore had seen on a TV show when she was a child and that had left her pretty scarred. * The reason Uuzoo saw Gwady in such a monstrous way, was due to how scared she was, causing her senses to go haywire. Links * Official link to the post in tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 3 Category:Episodes